


On My Mind

by kelex



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose can't think of anything but the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr user "lesbian-in-brighton" posted the following: "I want sex. Not just normal sex. I want back arching, sheet grabbing, bed shaking, heart racing, skin brushing, finger tracing, lip grazing, deep moaning sex."

It was getting to the point where all Rose could think about was the Doctor. Not that that was necessarily any different than before, but in this case, it was less about the adventure and more about the possession. 

Because first, it'd been the beautiful French aristocrat that Rose would've gladly set on fire. And then it was Sarah Jane, showing her exactly what the Doctor would've done if she hadn't found her way back to him. And then it was Mickey Smith, coming along when she least wanted another person on the TARDIS. 

And she didn't hate Mickey; far from it. She adored Mickey, on a good day, but it had been just her and the Doctor for so long it was difficult to not resent him. Especially when Mickey was around, the Doctor was… restrained. Or at least, less physically expressive of his affections. 

Maybe it was because he didn't feel for Mickey what he felt for Rose, so he chose not to be demonstrative. Or maybe because he had respect for Mickey and what Mickey had once had with Rose until he'd shown up. 

Either way, it was making Rose uncomfortable. It was like riding in the TARDIS with a couple of strangers. Neither man acted the way they usually did around her, and it bothered her far more in the Doctor's case than it did in Mickey's, although she didn't like to examine that too much. 

But thinking about the Doctor so much had made her think of other things. Things that stopped since Mickey came on board (and maybe that was the reason behind her resentment. It hadn't stopped when Jack was on the TARDIS…), things she couldn't get out of her mind. 

Whenever the Doctor would grab her hand, all she could feel was how tightly he would hold her hand, the way their palms pressed together, the back of her hand pressed down hard into the mattress. The heat generated between their palms, the sweat-slick glide of skin on skin. 

He still hugged her, and when he did, all she felt were their bodies pressed in together, tightly enough to seal them into the same skin, make them a single unit. Close enough to feel his double hearts pounding against her own single heart, three beats fading into one single heart. 

And when she was alone in her bedroom, all she could hear were the moans and the whispers that they both exchanged when they were making love. The way he would pant softly, his head thrown back and throat exposed to her hungry mouth and nibbling teeth. 

The way sweat would slide down her neck and pool in her breasts as his tongue followed the droplet's path. The way her back would arch, and the way his hand always followed the curve of her spine, his fingertips dragging along each and every inch like a blind man reading. How the palm of his hand would slide down to grip her ass, tuck her even closer against him to thrust in that little bit deeper.

How they would both moan then, his mouth dropping to hers for a desperate, starving kiss as he breathed in each one of her moans. His teeth would always nip sharply on her lower lip, then his tongue would instantly soothe it. Devouring every inch of her that he could manage, breathing in her noises and closing his eyes every time, luxuriating in the closeness between them. 

Not having that was driving her mad. 

When she couldn't think of anything but, when Rose was no longer herself but was a single string humming with need and desire, she clenched her fists by her side and left the bedroom resolutely. 

It was not hard to find the Doctor; he was where he always was, the control room of the TARDIS. Mickey was nowhere in sight, but even if he had been, Rose was desperate enough to not stop. The Doctor smiled when he saw her, smiled as if he knew what was on her mind, and he opened his arms to her. 

The impact of Rose into the Doctor's arms slammed them both to the grated floor of the TARDIS, and the Doctor cradled her carefully to absorb the hit himself. He grunted softly at the thud, then swept Rose's hair out of her face. "What's going on, then?"

Rose didn't answer verbally, wasn't even sure that she could at the moment. Instead she lowered her mouth to the Doctor's, claiming the long-denied and much hungered-for kiss. She yanked his hands out of her hair and moved them to her hips, right where she wanted them, and dragged him in close to her by the lapels of his brown suit. 

The Doctor scooted both of them back until he could half-sit against the console, but he refused to let go of Rose. When he moved, she slid down to sit in his lap, and Rose let her legs wrap loosely around his waist as her hands were busy with his jacket and shirt. He was helping her, letting her pull and tug and rip and tear until his clothes were gone, shirt in shreds and trousers open and shoved down past the knees. 

When she sank down on the erection that she knew was waiting for her, the Doctor muffled Rose's cries against his shoulder, then gave a sharp cry of his own as her teeth sunk into his skin. They rocked together furiously, a mass of skin and sweat and teeth and tongues that never stopped, that tasted and licked and bit and teased everything there was to touch. 

Climax was an unexpected glory, a rush of heat that blossomed in Rose's belly and spread through the rest of her as her own orgasm caught her up and washed over her. They cradled each other in the afterglow, panting softly as reality slowly came back into focus for both of them. The Doctor slid down to lay flat, and Rose let her legs unwrap from the Doctor's waist so they tangled together. The floor grate was digging into her hip, her hair was tangled around and sticking to her face, and the Doctor's expression was one of complete bliss. 

Rose couldn't help laughing as she leaned over him, kissing that blissful face and watching him bliss out even further. She herself felt just as stupidly happy and blissed out, and she rolled onto her back, letting his arm cushion her head. His foot felt around the console until he found his trench coat, and dragged it up to cover Rose's body, just in case she got cold. Like she always did. 

Happily she snuggled into the warm coat, pulling it snug around her shoulders and otherwise staying close to the Doctor. She could drift off to sleep just like this, and did exactly that, snoring softly as her exhausted body finally found satisfaction, sleeping beside the Doctor just like she was supposed to, forever. 

(End)


End file.
